Prologue: Ryan finds Shahra
This is how the prologue and Ryan finds Shahra the Genie of the Ring goes in film starts with Ryan sleeping with Meg in the living room of Human Pinkie Pie's house Ryan F-Freeman: asleep I do love you, Meg... Unknown voice: quietly Um.... Meg Griffin: asleep Ryan will stop you, Linda... Unknown voice: Hmph! Hey, wake up! and Meg wakes up Ryan F-Freeman: yawns Hey, Meg. Is It morning already? Meg Griffin: I don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: I was having a nice dream. I need to grab my drink. for his cup but grabs a ring from the game "Sonic and the Secret Rings" Huh? Where did that come from? ghostly mist forms from the ring and Shahra appears Shahra: You are the Prime-prince. Ryan F-Freeman: YIKES!!! Who are you!? Shahra: Do not be alarmed! I am Shahra, the Genie of the Ring. Ryan a book You know, like "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp"? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I read that book with Sci-Ryan. Shahra: Wow! You do like that story. Meg Griffin: You know that story, my love? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Aladdin was a fairy tale not long before Disney got a hold of it. Shaha: He's right. It's the best story in all the Arabian Nights! Or at least the second best. But that's the point. Please, look at this! shows Ryan the book. Ryan starts turning the pages Ryan F-Freeman: Wait a sec? the page is blank! Shahra: Our world... The world of the Arabian Nights is vanishing. are some Arabian characters in the book. They disappear Ryan F-Freeman: Vanishing? Crash Bandicoot: How? Shahra: This is the work of an incredibly evil spirit... the Erazor Djinn. Ryan and Meg: Erazor... Djinn? Shahra: Yes. He used his evil magic to become even more powerful. He could not to bear to simply remain in the book any longer. And so he has begun to set the inscriptions free, absorbing the power of the book itself. Meg Griffin: The power of the book? Shahra: If our world ceases to exist, then not only will those stories be silenced forever, but the Erazor Djinn will then be unleashed into your world. Meg Griffin: That definitely sounds like trouble. Ryan F-Freeman: What would me and my friends do? Shahra: I want you, your girlfriend and friends to stop him... You must stop the Erazor Djinn. Only you, the Prime-prince of Friendship and your girlfriend, can do it. Ryan F-Freeman: That sounds like this Erazor Guy needs someone to put him in his place. My friends and I can help. It will be cool. But, one thing. Is this all something from a story book? How am I suppose to do anything about this? Shahra: That's easy. You are my master, having called forth the Genie of the Ring. As such, I am able to grant your wishes. Ryan F-Freeman: Wishes? Shahra: Simple wishes, at any rate. Bringing you and your friends to the world of the Arabian Nights is within my power. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! That's cool. friends wake up as Shahra transform into a ring Evil Ryan: Huh? A girl transform into a ring? Shahra: voice Now, please, place the ring on your finger. Ryan F-Freeman: Like this? the ring on his finger power of the ring pinches Ryan's finger Ryan F-Freeman: OW!!! Easy there with the magic. I got magic too, you know. Shahra: voice My apologies, o Master. But now, the contract has been sealed. Ryan F-Freeman: Did you say "Contract"? Shahra: voice Yes. As master of the ring, I am now bound to protect you. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts